


Unworthy

by WhatEvenAreNames



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Changing the Outcome, Draucor Week 2019, Drautos Confesses He's Glauca, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenAreNames/pseuds/WhatEvenAreNames
Summary: Cor deserves better than someone as broken as himself, this much he knows, and it is this thought that has him sending a text to Regis.Draucor Week Prompt: Changing The Outcome





	Unworthy

Cor deserves better than someone as broken as himself, this much he knows.

The man is everything Titus could never hope to be. He’s loyal, throwing himself headfirst into dangerous situations without a second thought if it means protecting someone he cares about. As much as he tries to pretend otherwise, he cares deeply for those under his command, including those who had once started a rumour that the Marshal was in a relationship with an Imperial General. Titus has spent many a night in an empty bed because his partner decided to spend the night sleeping in a chair in the medical wing waiting on news about an injured Crownsguard, it’s simultaneously heart-warming and frustrating. Likewise, he’s found himself as an unwitting secondary babysitter on more than one occasion upon returning to home and finding Cor laying on the couch, a young Prince Noctis dozing away on his chest.

He’s the ideal soldier, an exceptional Commander and an all-around perfect human despite his few faults.

Cor is also the reason Titus finds himself standing on the balcony in the middle of the night questioning his life decisions. He could turn around now, walk back inside the apartment, call Regis and demand a meeting first thing in the morning; not even he was cruel enough to drag the King from his bed when Six knows the man doesn’t get enough sleep as it is.

It would be so easy to make that decision. To finally come clean and admit that he is Glauca, that he’s been playing both sides for close to twelve years now. 

All it would take is a simple phone-call and yet, the moment he steps inside and sees Cor sprawled across the bed, hair sticking up in all directions and looking more relaxed than he has in weeks, the desire to confess leaves him instantly. Should he choose to admit his guilt to Regis, all of this, this life he had forged for himself, would be gone. Likewise, he held no illusions that Cor would be arrested alongside him. He would be viewed as a traitor, if not for having an active part in Titus’ betrayal, but for being in a relationship with the enemy, even if he didn’t know the truth.

In truth, their only hope was that Regis would see the truth, that he would be able to sway the Council in Cor's favour. He had no doubt that Regis, if not Clarus, would be able to make Cor out as the victim. That he was a poor man who had done nothing wrong bar fall in love with someone who was truly evil. 

Slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, Titus reaches out to run his fingers through Cor's hair, smiling when his partner unconsciously leant into the touch. It would take some time, the hard work of the entire Royal line and their PR department, but Cor would survive. He would be furious, of course he would be, you don't spend five years with someone and not feel betrayed upon discovering that they have spent those five years betraying you to the enemy, but he would live. He would live and that alone was more than Titus could ask for.

Cor deserves better than someone as broken as himself, this much he knows, and it is this thought that has him taking his phone from the side table and sending a text to Regis.  



End file.
